1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for continuous liquid-solid separation of a slurry.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Various apparatuses for solid-liquid separation of a slurry have been proposed. The apparatus for continuous solid-liquid separation which is equipped with suction boxes in a conveyor form, has high efficiency.
It has been known to use an apparatus which has many suction boxes each having a suction hole on the rear surface and a perforated surface such as a wire net at the front surface in a conveyor form, connecting the suction boxes in series, and which has a suction trough connected to the suction holes formed on the rear surfaces of the suction box so as to attain the desired sucking operation, because continuous mass-production can be attained by using the apparatus. The apparatus has been disclosed in French Pat. No. 981,497 and Japanese Patent Publications No. 8591/1957 and 846/1960 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 91065/1975.
However, these conventional apparatuses have the following disadvantages. The suction boxes are connected in series whereby seams are formed on the solid product separated from the joints of the suction boxes and along sheet solid product is not easily obtained, and the separation of fine particles is difficult. When the filter cloth is directly connected to the suction boxes for separating the fine particles, damage and clogging of the filter cloth are caused, and a scraping step is employed for separating the solid product from the filter cloth. Accordingly, these apparatuses could be used only for limited applications.
A sheet of a fiber reinforced cement (hereinafter referring to as FRC) can be prepared by the apparatus.